interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Japan
English Etymology From or , from , from Chinese 日本 (jih-pǔn). Although the earliest form of "Japan" in Europe was Marco Polo's "Chipangu", the first recorded form in English was in a letter dated February 19, 1565 (published 1577), spelt “Giapan”. “Of the Ilande of Giapan”, by Luīs Fróis (a Portuguese Jesuit missionary in Japan), published in Richard Willes, “The History of Travayle in the West and East Indies” (London 1577), cited in “Travel Narratives from the Age of Discovery”, by Peter C. Mancall, pp. 156–57. Pronunciation * , * Proper noun # An island nation in the Pacific Ocean, located the east of China, Korea and Russia. Synonyms * Nihon, Nippon Related terms * Jap * Japanese * Japanize * Japanology * Japanophile * Japanophilia * Nip * Nipponism * Nipponize * Sea of Japan Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: *: Gheg: *: Tosk: * Arabic: * Aragonese: * Aramaic: * Armenian: * Asturian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: * Bavarian: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bishnupriya Manipuri: * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Buryat: * Catalan: * Cebuano: * Chamorro: * Cherokee: * Cheyenne: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: *: Cantonese: *: Gan: *: Hakka: *: Min Dong: *: Min Nan: *: Wu: * Chuvash: * Cornish: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dhivehi: * Dutch: * Dutch Low Saxon: * Dzongkha: * Esperanto: , * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * Franco-Provençal: * French: le * Galician: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Gujarati: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Ilocano: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Interlingue: * Inuktitut: , * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: (にっぽん, Nippon; にほん, Nihon) * Javanese: * Kalmyk: * Kannada: * Kapampangan: * Kashmiri: * Kashubian: * Kazakh: * Khmer: * Korean: 日本 * Kurdish: , * Kyrgyz: * Lao: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Ligurian: * Limburgish: * Lingala: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: * Low Saxon: * Lower Sorbian: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: * Malagasy: * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: * Manx: * Maori: * Marathi: * Marshallese: * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: * Narom: * Nauruan: * Navajo: * Neapolitan: * Nepali: * Newari: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: *: Nynorsk: * Novial: * Occitan: * Ossetian: * Palauan: * Pashto: * Persian: * Piedmontese: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: * Romanian: * Russian: * Samoan: * Sanskrit: * Sardinian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Sicilian: * Silesian: * Sinhalese: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Somali: * Spanish: , el * Sundanese: * Swahili: * Swazi: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tahitian: * Tajik: * Tamil: * Tatar: *: Crimean Tatar: * Telugu: * Thai: * Tibetan: * Tok Pisin: * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Udmurt: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: * Uyghur: * Uzbek: * Venetian: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: * Waray: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Wolof: * Yiddish: * Yoruba: * Zamboanga Chavacano: * *: Southern: * Zulu: * Buginese: * : Japuonėjė * Oriya: * Tigrinya: See also * Appendix:Countries of the world Category:Countries Category:Exonyms japan * ---- Afrikaans Proper noun # Japan Category:af:Countries ---- Dutch Proper noun # Japan Category:nl:Countries ---- German Proper noun # Japan See also * Japaner * Japanerin * Japanisch * japanisch Category:de:Countries ---- Icelandic Pronunciation * Proper noun # Japan #: Ég fer til '''Japans'.'' #:: I'm going to Japan. #: Hvar er '''Japan' staðsett á kortinu?'' #:: Where is Japan located on the map? See also * Japani * japanska Category:Icelandic proper nouns Category:is:Countries ---- Norwegian Proper noun # Japan Related terms * japaner * japansk Category:no:Countries ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronunciation * * Proper noun # Japan Declension Category:sh:Countries ---- Swedish Proper noun # Japan Category:sv:Countries zh-min-nan:Japan bg:Japan ca:Japan cs:Japan da:Japan de:Japan et:Japan el:Japan es:Japan fa:Japan fr:Japan fy:Japan gl:Japan ko:Japan hi:Japan hr:Japan io:Japan id:Japan is:Japan it:Japan kk:Japan lo:Japan la:Japan lt:Japan li:Japan hu:Japan mi:Japan nl:Japan ja:Japan no:Japan pl:Japan pt:Japan ro:Japan ru:Japan simple:Japan fi:Japan sv:Japan th:Japan tr:Japan uk:Japan vo:Japan zh:Japan